Midnight in the Garden
by nibo
Summary: Helga has had a hard day and decides to relax in her gardens. Salazar always did enjoy watching her out among the herbs. Fluff
1. The Challenge

This ficlet was written as part of a challenge on the 30minutefics community on LiveJournal.

**Challenge: **The After Hours Challenge

_A couple is caught snogging in one of the greenhouses after hours._

Now, enjoy _Midnight in the Garden_


	2. Midnight in the Garden

Helga was like her numerous successors in many ways. Her students always came first and she fiercely defended them against anyone who tried to stand in their way. She always felt a great sense of accomplishment when the school "dunce" found his niche, proving that even a student who couldn't change a thimble into a baby mouse could at least brew a Calming Solution better than Salazar. She also had a deep love for all things that grow.

Maybe it was something to do with the kind of students who found their way into Hufflepuff house, but the Head of House nearly always became the Herbology professor, carrying on in Helga's footsteps. She loved the feeling of sun warmed, rich earth in her hands. She knew charms to make her plants grow more quickly, add nutrients to her dirt, and to create small rain clouds – allowing her precious herbs and exotic bushes get the proper amount of water.

Tonight, however, she was not thinking about water or students. Helga was indulging in her herb garden. She was thick to the wrists in warm dirt, her fingers loosening the clumps of earth before she would be ready to plant the next set of oregano. She didn't really need to see in these gardens, she knew them by feel, by smell. Tonight the moon shone overhead, a small sliver of moon that was half hidden behind clouds, sending her gardens into comfortable, friendly shadows.

Salazar stood in a darkened corner of her gardens, watching her. The walled in gardens had been a present last spring and she'd said she couldn't ask for anything better. He loved to watch her out here. This was where she truly loved to be. It was in her blood. She was the only woman he knew who could make being dirty, with actual dirt, that sensual.

Helga breathed in the scent of the mint nearby, smiling happily. Some of the other professors asked her from time to time how it was she managed to deal with her students on such an ongoing basis. She was more involved in their lives than any other Head of House. They didn't know that she took her time off in this garden, that she got all the rest she needed with her hands deep in the dirt.

Salazar walked up behind her, kneeling at her side and sliding one hand slowly across her shoulder, "Tough day again, love?"

She smiled and closed her eyes, hands still deep in the dirt, head resting back on his shoulder, "Nothing a little oregano won't fix."

He leaned down and kissed her softly.

Her eyes opened slowly as she let herself just feel. Her two favourite things: warm, rich earth and Salazar. There were only two things that could drain the stress from her body and make her feel completely relaxed (if in their own, special ways). She loved these evenings with him out here in her gardens, "Did you want to help?"

He chuckled low, "Do I have a choice?"

She shook her head happily, watching as he shed his light cloak (it really was a rather warm night) and roll up the sleeves on his black linen shirt, reaching for one of the clumps of oregano. He passed it to her silently, looking into her eyes, watching her long, red curls swing as she turned away from him again to nestle it into the ground under her hands.

She patted the earth into place around the herb. They repeated this ritual several more times until all the oregano was planted. Just enjoying each other's company in silence.

Salazar reached into his pocket and handed her a small vial, smiling, "This is why I actually came out here."

Helga took the Rooting Serum from his hand and diluted it into her watering can. She emptied the water over the new herbs, helping them take root. She'd whisper softly to them, urging them to grow, encouraging them. Just like her students. Salazar was the only one in the school who was not surprised that Helga could get such amazing results from the students she was given. She had a way with thing that grow, whether they were herbs or children.

Salazar's hand reached around and took her wrist, pulling her back against his chest again, "Feel better?" he knew that she could lose any stress in her gardens. It was where she was at home, a part of the earth.

She nodded, "Thank you, love. It's exactly what I needed."

He bent and kissed her lips gently, partaking of her strength, "I know. It always is." He pressed his lips to hers more firmly, pulling her into his arms. He really didn't know what he'd do without his fiery witch, she was everything.

Of course, in a school the size of Hogwarts, you can't expect to be left alone anywhere. Godric was chuckling as he walked through the rows of cabbage, his wand illuminated in his hand, "So," he grinned at the snogging lovers, "out for an evening planting session?"

Helga flushed nearly the shade of her hair, but Salazar winked at him, "The stores were running low on oregano, mate." He winked and gathered his dirt-stained witch into his arms, walking back towards the castle with her, leaving a laughing Godric behind him. He'd just have to find a place a little less public for his lady.

Helga wrapped her arms around his neck, her watering can still sitting behind the new herbs. She'd get it tomorrow.

Salazar took her to their rooms, closing the door behind and setting her down on their bed, "You know, I had a pretty stressful day, too."

Helga laughed and shook her curly head at him, "Oh? Really…"

He nodded angelically, "So, do I get to try relaxing _my_ way now?"


End file.
